Letters to Wendy
by Shadowgate
Summary: The boys tell Wendy how they really feel after she beat up Cartman.


Letters to Wendy

By Shadowgate

…...

Takes place after Breast Cancer Show Ever!

…

Wendy was sitting in her room at 4PM. Her dad knocked on her door and said "Wendy you have a visitor."

Wendy looked up and soon she saw her boyfriend Stan enter. He had a grocery bag with him.

Wendy asked "what's in the bag?"

Stan answered "shh, they're letters from all the guys complementing you for beating up fat ass."

Wendy said "oh no way!"

Stan said "yes but you must not speak of these letters in public and either keep them locked up safely or destroy them once you're done reading them."

Wendy asked "what did you tell my parents about the bag you had? They can't know about the fight between me and that son of a bitch."

Stan answered "I told them they were important study sheets for an upcoming exam and they were so important I sacked them."

Wendy exhaled and said "good."

Stan went on to say "since you are my girlfriend and we have private communication whenever we want I'll say right here you did an awesome job. Cartman came to me and said you wanted to get out of the fight but I was too fucking smart to believe his bullshit."

Wendy replied "he wanted to get out of the fight. I told him if he'd publicly apologize I would have let it go but he wouldn't."

Stan asked "he really did come crying to your house didn't he?"

Wendy answered "hell yeah and only the girls believed me."

Stan said "well gender was an issue through the whole thing. I however know Cartman and I know you so it was obvious when you said that morning that he came crying to your house the night before that you were telling the truth."

Wendy said "of course."

Stan said "I'm going to leave now and you can read the letters but you can't share them with other girls."

Wendy said "oh I won't. They're clearly private letters meant for me."

Stan nodded and then left.

She pulled a letter out of the bag.

The first one was from Kyle.

"Dear Wendy

I was so glad to see you kick the crap out of that fat motherfucker. I have to kick his ass every day.

Kyle"

The next letter she pulled out was from Butters.

"Dear Wendy

I remember right before you nailed Eric Cartman how I yelled 'fuck him up Wendy!' The boys sided with you. I got Eric Cartman pumped up to fight you by telling him that if he lost people would think he's a faggot. The truth is I wanted to see you kick the crap out of him.

Butters"

Wendy thought "oh Butters is so cute."

Wendy picked another letter from the bag.

This one was from Tweek.

"Dear Wendy

I think it's great you beat Cartman. I like Stan, Kyle, and Kenny but not Cartman. I know the slime ball Cartman is but the other three are great. I hung out with them for a while. It was awesome when you slammed his head against the monkey bars.

Tweek"

The letter from Tweek had a coffee stain on it but Wendy decided that was no big deal since she'd be getting rid of all the letters so there'd be no evidence. She saw that the message in Tweek's letter as well as the rest would be timeless.

The next letter she pulled from the bag was from Clyde.

"Dear Wendy

I want to apologize for laughing on the morning you made your breast cancer speech. I won't say I'll never laugh at jokes about tits but that was clearly not the time to do it. Oh and it's really cool the way you beat up the fat lard.

Clyde"

Wendy thought to herself "Clyde is a great person."

She pulled out a letter from Craig next.

"Dear Wendy

I'm glad the fight has finally taken place and the hero won. Cartman is a total sissy. When you took him down I felt my heart pound so hard. I knew that if you beat Cartman I would be so happy and I am.

Craig"

Wendy said out loud "YES!"

She always knew that in order to get Craig's approval you had to do something respectable.

The next letter was from Token.

"Dear Wendy

I'm glad you beat that fat nasty racist cowardly son of a whore into the fucking ground.

Token"

The next letter was from Jimmy.

"Dear Wendy

Well I'm glad it's over and Eric's sorry ass was beaten. You may not have any balls but neither does he.

Jimmy"

The last letter in the bag had three names on it.

Terrance

Bill

Fossy

"Dear Wendy

It's Terrance Mephisto and I along with my two boys Bill and Fossy wanted to say we enjoyed the ass whooping you gave Cartman.

Terrance, Bill, Fossy"

Wendy said out loud "these letters are testimonials of justice that I'll never forget.

THE END


End file.
